Renee Castallen: The Lightning Thief
by Artemis's Hunter Candace
Summary: "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end" was the so called Prophecy that Percy received. Now on a Quest to find the Master Bolt, he will need help from his friends and Renee Castellan.
1. Chapter 1: Renee Castellan

**Chapter 1: Renee Castellan**

**Melissa: My first ever PJO Fanfiction! Yay, I'm so EXCITED! (:**

**Renee: Meli doesn't own PJO.**

Hello, I am Renee Castellan, Luke's younger sister and a half-blood. A half-blood is someone who is half-human and half-god. Basically Luke and I were half-bloods, the children of Hermes. Of course, there were other children of Hermes, but we were separated when we were very young. I remember when Luke and I had stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood. The name practically says it, a Camp for Half-Bloods like us.

_Early Childhood (Renee and Luke)_

"_Mommy," said Renee. "Maybe if Luke and I left, Monsters won't bother you again."_

"_Mom, I agree with Renee," said a young Luke. "If we went away, the Monsters would not come back."_

"_No!" Their Mother screamed and a voice said:_

"_May, let them do as they please… They don't want you to be hurt. What good children they are."_

"_Alright Dear, just let me help you get some things…"_

"_Mom…"_

_May Castellan handed Luke a backpack._

"_What's this?" Luke asked._

"_Supplies if there are emergencies…"_

_May Castellan wasn't any ordinary woman. She could see the Mist and those horrible Monsters. She was married to a God, Hermes. Hermes was a messenger of the Gods, and could use incredible speed._

"_Thanks Mom," Luke nodded. "Let's get going, Renee."_

My childhood flew past time. We spent our remaining childhood days at Camp Half-Blood, along with Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. We spent one whole year trying to find Camp and it wasn't easy. Thalia sacrificed herself to protect us from Monsters. Zeus, her father, pitied her and turned her into a pine tree, which protects Camp Half-Blood from Monster attacks.

I sighed. I wished Luke and I were normal kids. We had basically spent our whole lives in Camp; never visited or traveled to the outside world.

"Man, I wished I was normal."

"Renee! Luke!" Annabeth Chase called to us. Annabeth had really grown the last time I saw her. She had long wavy blonde hair and she was wearing her Camp Half-Blood necklace and orange t-shirt. The necklace symbolized how many years we've been at Camp. Annabeth, Luke, and I have been here for five years. We are officially family now. When Annabeth sees Luke, I could tell she likes him. I couldn't blame her, though, Luke _was _attractive.

Luke was wearing the usual outfit today. His brown hair was just above his emerald eyes. He had the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on, but the words on it were fading. He wore black jeans and sneakers, he had just come back from swordsmanship.

I had long wavy and curly brown hair that reached my hips. I didn't like cutting it. I was wearing the Camp Half-Blood necklace, a blue tank top that said "Beautiful" on it, black polka dot denim skirt, and black converse shoes.

"What's up Annabeth?" I asked.

"We – I mean – Grover has found a Half-Blood… And he looks…" Annabeth looked like she was going to cry.

I put my arms around her. "C'mon Annabeth, let's pay him a visit."

_**AND DONE! PLEASE R & R & F!**_

_**~Melissa**_


	2. Chapter 2: Percy Jackson and Prophecy

**Chapter 2: Percy Jackson (Perseus) and the Prophecy**

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Annabeth looked liked she was going to cry. I put my arms around her.

"C'mon, we'll go with you."

Annabeth nodded.

=oOo=

We entered the medical room. I saw Chiron and Grover looking at a half-dead, pale boy.

"What happened, Grover?" I asked taking a glance at the boy.

"He killed a Minotaur."

"Woah, that's incredible! Maybe he's powerful…"

"Yeah…"

Chiron suddenly spoke up.

"What?!" I yelled, careful not to wake the boy up. "Then what will happen at Summer Solstice?"

Annabeth piped up. "What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

I saw the boy stir in his consciousness. He came to. He looked around, worriedly and then remembered:

"Mom!"

I gave him some nectar and ambrosia and looked him in the face. I saw tears coming down his cheek.

"So Chiron, what was stolen?" Chiron didn't answer the question.

The boy looked at me confused.

"Grover," he croaked. "Is my mom really…"

"I'm sorry Percy!" Grover started. _Oh no_. "I'm really sorry! I couldn't protect her! It was my fault…"

Grover was close to tears.

"No, no…" the boy mumbled.

"Well, maybe you should have this," Grover said, handing the boy the Minotaur's horn.

The boy gazed at it.

"The Minotaur."

"Percy, you shouldn't say…"

"But is Mom really…"

I looked at him in sadness.

"Chiron, maybe we should let him alone…"

We exited the medical room and I sighed. That was probably how I was like when I first came here with Luke and them.

"Oh, Styx!" I roared. Thunder boomed. Well, that was one way to end the day. When Percy fully came to, Luke showed Percy the ropes of Camp.

"So Renee and you've been here when you were young?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah…" Luke replied sadly. He showed Percy all of camp. When Percy came back, he looked like he had one hell of a time.

"CAMPERS! Time for dinner!" Mr. D announced.

Connor and Travis Stroll came up to us.

"Percy, that's Mr. D, Dionysus," Connor said.

"He's the wine God. Better not make him angry. Well, you could ask him for some wine…" Travis was cut off by me.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" I scolded them. "You troublemakers! Don't go telling Percy this!"

They snickered and gave an offering into the fire.

"Why did they do that?" Percy asked me looking at the fire.

"Just to let you know, Connor and Travis are children of Athena. You put some food in the fire because it's an offering for the Gods," I answered looking at the night sky. "You should do it after you're done. Also you should get to sleep early because tomorrow we have to wake up extra early."

"Thanks," Percy said as Luke came up to us.

"Until you're determined, all Demigods stay in the Hermes Cabin then," Luke told Percy. "Renee, oh yeah, remember that last Quest we had?"

"Yeah why?"

"Chiron's been saying we finally have another Quest! You know, you've been totally off your rocket since no one knew came around and so you haven't got a chance to take a Quest…"

"Right," I sighed. "I do hope that Chiron's announcing a Quest tomorrow, for he told us that something was stolen from the Gods… Something about a Prophecy, including the Big Three…"

We went to the Hermes Cabin and drifted off to sleep. I had another one of those nightmares again.

"_Thalia, no!" I cried. I saw Thalia charging her electric spear at the Monsters to protect me, Annabeth, and Luke. "Thalia!"_

_I saw her lifeless body on the ground. _

"_Thalia!" I screamed, running toward her body. A lightning bolt came at me and…_

_NO!_

I woke up sweating. It was already morning, 6 am.

Everyone gathered around Chiron. He was looking concerned because this morning the Oracle had walked out on her own. The green Mist shrouded her and I shuddered. Man, I hated when she does that.

She spoke:

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

The Oracle of Delphi finished and she fell hard on the ground.

Man, I hated it when she does that. _Gross_. Behind me, Percy asked, "What does this mean?"

Everyone turned to Chiron.

"We have a Quest!"

I jumped up and down. I've been dying to get out of this Camp, though we were safe from danger.

Percy was the Leader of the Quest.

He spoke:

"I choose Renee, Annabeth, and Grover to come with me!"

Everyone was happy for me. They knew that I had come here before them and so I have been here the longest with Annabeth and Luke.

"Luke!" I hugged him and he returned it.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning!" Chiron announced. "Now it's time for Capture the Flag!"

I cheered. Actually, Capture the Flag was my most favorite game.

"Capture the Flag?" Percy asked me.

"So…" I explained the rules to him.

"Ah, I get it."

The game of Capture the Flag ended smoothly. The Apollo Cabin had won the game this time.

"Percy! Get into the water!" demanded Annabeth.

Percy obeyed and surprisingly his wounds had healed. A glowing trident was above him. Everyone gasped.

"Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

We had packed our things for our Quest and went to bed. We drifted off soundly and I waited for tomorrow to come. Finally, a Quest.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! WOOHOO! PLEASE R & R & F!**

_**Melissa**_


	3. Chapter 3: We Start Our Quest Badly

**Chapter 3: We Start our Quest Badly**

**Melissa: I don't own PJO.**

**PERCY**

I sat straight up in my Cabin. I kept thinking about today and my mom. I was so nervous. Who wouldn't be? I knew that someone hated me or resented me because I found a Mortal newspaper on my bed this morning.

I looked at the newspaper and read:

"_**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT"**_

**By: Eileen Smythe**

"_**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing after one week of their mysterious disappearance. Last Sunday, the family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered on a north Long Island Road. Mother and son had just gone on a vocation to Montauk for the weekend, but seem to have left hastily for no apparent reason. As for the car, there were small traces of blood on the driver's seat. Mrs. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his step-son Percy Jackson is a troubled child and needs to be trained. He has been kicked out of several schools and has had violent tendencies from his past. Below are some recent pictures of the missing Jacksons: Sally and Percy. Please note to call the police as soon as you find them. Below the pictures is the hotline number."**_

I sighed and threw the newspaper away. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but there was someone knocking on my Cabin door.

That was fortunate because I just had the worst dream yet.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I sighed as I opened the door. I found Grover trying to knock down the door with his hooves.

He came inside and I saw his worried face.

"Mr. D wants to see you."

"Why? To kill me?"

"He wants to discuss about something before we embark on our Quest."

"Ok. Right," I sighed.

**RENEE**

It didn't take me that long to pack. I saw Percy making a disgusted face when he got back from talking to Mr. D.

"Percy, what did Mr. D talk to you about?" I asked him.

He grimaced.

"Nothing."

But I knew it was something. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I visited my brother.

"Luke," I began.

"Oh, Renee, here is a Map for the Underworld and also…"

"Thanks," I said, hugging him. He really was the sweetest. He polished my Sword and Shield, not that I needed a shield, so I gave it to Percy.

We exited the Cabin and waved good-bye to the other Campers. I took one last look of everything and my best friend, who was turned into a pine tree by Zeus, that protected Camp.

**PERCY**

I glanced at Renee. It almost looked liked she didn't want to leave the Camp against her own will. But she thought it was for her own good and so she pretended to be happy, I thought. I then took a glance toward Annabeth. She looked like she could get into any battle anytime. She'd be fine.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him was the surfer dude from the recovering room. This guy was the head of the Camp's Security, according to Grover. I thought he supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today he had a chaffeur's uniform on, so I could only extra eyes on his hands, eyes, and neck. To Renee, she had found him creepy.

"Ah, Percy, this is Argus," Chiron introduced.

"Oh. _Argus_," Renee muttered. "That horrible driver."

When I heard Renee mutter "that horrible driver", I thought she was joking. But I think that one time Argus had almost killed Renee and Luke because it was so dark he couldn't see them. She had told me that. They were arriving at Camp and everything happened so fast and next thing Renee knew, she was in the medical room.

"Great."

"He will drive you into the city, and er, keep an eye on things, you, etc," Chiron finished.

"Ha, literally," I said.

"Yeah," Renee glared at Argus. "It does not take forever to die."

Argus ignored her comment.

We heard footsteps and saw Renee's brother coming up to us.

Luke panted, "Glad I caught up to you guys."

**RENEE**

I saw Annabeth blushed, like she always does when she sees Luke.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told Percy. "And erm, take these…"

Luke handed Percy the winged-sneakers.

"Luke, you shouldn't have to," I said.

"Ah, but I wanted to help you guys in any way I can," he said, "To fly, you just say 'Maia'!"

Grover put them on and yelled, "Maia!"

The wings sprouted out of the sneakers startling Percy so much he jumped backwards.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those sneakers were a gift from our Dad. They served us very well on our Quest. Of course, we don't use them very much these days…"

Luke glanced at me, sadly. I frowned. Dad. But it was sweet of him to say good bye. I had thought he wanted to pulverize Percy for the other day during Capture the Flag when I had a little "accident" with him, which I'll tell you later.

"Thanks, Luke," Percy grinned.

"Percy, you better kill some Monsters for me. You, too, Renee."

I smiled. "Watch the Camp, bro."

Percy and Luke shook hands. Luke patted my head, like a mother would do to her first born baby. He gave a hug to Annabeth and patted Grover's shoulders.

"Bye Luke."

I sighed as Percy and Annabeth had a little quarry about Luke and Capture the Flag. I caught a small blush on Annabeth cheek. To this extent, Annabeth stomped down the hill where Argus was waiting for us with his white SUV.

"I'm not talking to you, Seaweed Brain until this Quest is over," Annabeth had told Percy.

**PERCY**

I watched Annabeth stomp down the hill. Was she mad at me? I looked at Renee for assurance. She just smiled. Next thing we knew, our Quest had only begun. But I think the next part is going to be much worse.

**Please R & R & F!**

_**Melissa**_


	4. Chapter 4: We Ruin Our Bus Ride - Part 1

**Chapter 4: We Ruin Our Bus Ride – Part 1**

**(A/N: "I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus")**

**Melissa: I don't own PJO, sadly. Enjoy! (:**

**PERCY**

Annabeth stomped down the hill; we followed after her.

Chiron stopped us before we went into the car. I picked up the winged sneakers and asked Chiron, disappointedly:

"Will I be able to use these?"

Chiron nodded and shook his head. "Luke meant well for you. I doubt that would not be wise to."

"Bummer," Renee said.

I was disappointed, but hey, I had an idea.

"Grover!" I called. "You want a magic item?"

Grover lit up.

"Me?" He asked with uncertainty.

I smiled and soon we had the first flying ever Goat Boy.

"Maia!" Grover shouted. To me, it looked sort of fun for Goat Boy.

He started smoothly, but then he was dragged onto the grass sideways. The little wings bounced up and down like tiny broncos.

"You just need practice!" Chiron called to him. "Practice, boy!"

"Eeeaaaahhhhhhh!" Grover went flying heading toward the van.

"GOAT BOY!" Renee shouted, going after him. "WATCH THE CAR!"

I sighed and Chiron caught my arm.

"I should have trained you better, Percy," he sighed.

"That's okay. I just wished-"

"GOAT BOY!"

Mentally, I slapped myself because I sounded like a brat. I wished I had a cool magic item, like Annabeth's invisible cap or Renee's Bracelet she always wore that turned into an electric sword.

"Oh, I forgot," Chiron suddenly said. "Here."

Chiron handed me a pen. It probably cost thirty cents. I looked at him, confused.

"Thanks, you're so awesome, Chiron," I told him sarcastically. This was the same pen that I used to vaporize my math teacher, Mrs. Dodds. It had turned into a sword.

"Is this…"

"Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide," I translated, surprised by how I knew Greek language.

"Only for emergencies, Percy," Chiron warned. "And only against Monsters. No hero should harm Mortals unless absolutely necessary, but of course, this sword wouldn't kill them."

"What do you mean it could hurt Mortals?" How could it not?

"It is Celestial Bronze, forged by Cyclops…."

And yada, yada, yada.

"I should warn you. You are twice as vulnerable as a Demigod."

"Er. Good to know, thanks."

"You can't lose the pen," Chiron reminded me.

"Why not?"

"It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

I threw the pen as far as I could down the hill. Seconds later, it reappeared in my pocket.

"Relax, Percy," Chiron told me.

"Yeah, we'll get going now."

xXx

I sighed as I walked down the bottom of the hill. I looked back and glanced at the pine tree that used to be Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus. Under the tree stood Chiron standing in his full-horse form, holding his bow. _Just your typical summer-camp-send-off by your typical centaur._

_Typical?_ Yeah, you could say that. Just another typical day.

Argus drove us into western Long Island. Annabeth, Grover, and Renee were carpooled beside me, like normal people. Just by spending two weeks at camp, the whole world seemed like a fantasy. I found myself staring at every building in sight like I was in Wonderland. No, I am not talking about _Alice in Wonderland, Alice who fell down the rabbit hole_; it's not that. I just felt like everything was a dream and I was in it.

"Good start so far," I said. "Not a single Monster."

"If you keep talking like that, you'll get bad luck, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth glared at me.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Renee and Grover looked at us, like we were some bickering couple arguing about what clothes you should wear.

"I don't hate you," Annabeth told me.

"Sure… I thought you could've fooled me."

"Look – It's just that our parents are rivals. We're not supposed to get along."

"Why?"

"My Mom once caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in her temple, which is _hugely_ disrespectful. And another time, they have fought over who would be the patron of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring as a gift. And my mom created the olive tree, so people thought her gift was better and they named the city after her."

"They must really love olives."

"Just forget it."

"If she'd invented pizza, I'd understand."

"Just forget it!"

Argus grinned. Renee tried to change the radio channel because it was playing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Argus swatted her hand away and said, "Hey, don't change it; I like the song."

Renee grunted. "I don't."

Traffic slowed us down in Queens. It was sunset and starting to rain by the time we got to Manhattan. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my apartment. I saw a picture taped to a mailbox that said: **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?**

"Percy, do you want to know why your mom married him?" Grover read my mind.

"How-" I stared for a long time.

"Your mom married Gabe for _you_," Renee said.

"You call him 'Smelly', but you've no idea. This guy… has an aura. Gross. I can smell him from here… And there some traces of him on _you_, too."

"Uh, where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful," Renee continued. "If it wasn't for _Gabe_, then Monsters would've found you a long time ago."

"Your mom stayed to protect you. A smart lady she is."

We noticed the bus came. As we stood waiting to board, Grover sniffed the air like he smelled his all-the-time favorite cafeteria food – _enchiladas._

"What is it?" Renee and I tensed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing."

I was relieved when we finally got on the bus. We found seats and sat together. Me and Annabeth in the back and Renee and Grover in front of us. The last passengers piled in and Annabeth clamped her hand on my knee.

**Cliffhangers, yay! Please R & R & F!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Melissa **_

_**( IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO READ, THEN YOU HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW. (: )**_


	5. Chapter 5: We Ruin Our Bus Ride - Part 2

**Chapter 5: We Ruin Our Bus Ride – Part 2**

**Melissa: **_**Maneden**_** and **_**Known-As-Rome**_**, thanks for reviewing and reading so far! If you could, maybe you can give me some ideas? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER – DON'T OWN PJO.**

**PERCY**

I waited. An old lady boarded the bus. I'm not even _going _to describe how she looks like. She looked like Mrs. Dodds, my math teacher that I vaporized. She came closer to the back of the bus and my heart skipped a beat. Now that you look at her closer, she was Mrs. Dodds, except she was older, withered, and definitely more evil looking. I tried to hide in my seat.

Then I saw two more ladies behind her. Looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds – triple demon she-Monsters. They sat behind the driver. They made a clear message: _Nobody leaves this bus._

**RENEE**

I shifted in my seat. Grover was also looking nervous. He was biting his shirt madly. I looked at the old ladies in front. The bus pulled pulled out of the station and we were on the streets of Manhattan. To Grover, I mouthed- "_Those old ladies, they're-"_

Grover looked at me and nodded. This was not good. Percy was in danger.

**ANNABETH**

"Mrs. Dodds didn't stay dead for long," Percy whispered. "And those old ladies-"

"If you're _really _lucky," I told him. "But you're obviously _not_."

I heard Grover whimper. "All three of them…"

"Grover, best not to say…" Renee muttered.

"_Di immortals!"_

"Shush, Grover," Renee scowled, sternly. "You don't want _them_ to hear you."

"It's _okay_," I tried to be reassuring. "The Furies. Three worst Monsters from the Underworld. No problem. We'll just slip _out the windows_."

"Don't open," Grover muttered.

"Back exit?" I suggested.

**GROVER**

There wasn't a back exit! I thought nervously. It wouldn't have helped, anyway. It was all my fault… Percy's mom is gone and now I'm going to lead my friends into danger _like_ I did last time when I was leading Annabeth, Renee, Thalia, Luke, and Renee into that Cyclopes' lair. And I couldn't protect them… I felt so helpless… Like I'm an extra weight of boulders, waiting to get pushed down the hill.

**PERCY**

There wasn't a back exit. We were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

"They… They won't attack us, will they? With witnesses around, I mean?" I asked.

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "All they would see is…"

"They'll see three old ladies trying to kill a group of defenseless teenagers."

"Exactly…"

Suddenly Mrs. Dodds got up. She announced, "I need to use the restroom."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," repeated the third.

Then they all started to come down the aisle.

"Percy, take my hat," Annabeth spoke.

"Wha-"

"You're the _one _they want. Turn invisible…"

"How about you guys?"

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain," Renee stated. "We'll be following you."

"Just let them pass you. Maybe…"

"You can get away," Grover finished.

"But…"

"They might not notice us. You're the son of the Big Three. Just go!"

"But you-"

"Don't worry about us!" Grover and Renee chided. "_Go_!"

With that, I put on Annabeth's magical Yankees cap and felt like a big, useless coward. I managed to get up – what, ten rows? – up the front. Mrs. Dodds was sniffing the air, but she didn't sense me. Her sisters also did the same. Their faces changed and got uglier. I took a breath and waited.

"Where is it?" they echoed. "Where?"

They surrounded Annabeth, Grover, and Renee, lashing their whips. People screamed. They did see something, all right.

"He's not here!" Annabeth said. "He's gone!"

"Yes!" agreed Renee and Grover.

_Jeez, way to put up with a plan. Just say it aloud already._

I saw the Furies raising up their whips.

Annabeth raised her dagger. Grover grabbed a tin can from his pack and prepared to throw it. Renee put her hand onto _Crysallisne_, her bracelet. What I did was probably the most dangerous thing I ever did, though I pretty much faced danger all the time, everywhere. The bus driver was distracted. He was trying to get a view of what was happening.

Still, invisible, I clamped my hands onto the wheel and jerked it to the left. "What – whoa!" The driver yelled. We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed on its side on the tunnel and the metal went _creek!_ _Cliiiing!_ We shot off the driveway, made it through half a dozen lights.

I had another great idea:

I hit the emergency brake. We crashed into the trees. The passengers clambered off the bus, screaming in terror. The Furies had regained their balance: Annabeth waved her knife, Grover threw his tin can… And Renee looked like she wanted to barf. The open doorway, I was free to go. I didn't want to leave my friends and I took off the invisibility cap. "Hey!"

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "You have offended the gods… You shall die!"

"I think I liked you better as a math teacher."

She growled. My friends moved up to the Furies, trying to find an opening. Mrs. Dodds stopped at the sight of Riptide, my Celestial Bronze sword. It was obvious she didn't like it.

"Surrender, and your soul shall rest in peace in the Underworld…" she hissed.

"Sure."

It all happened so fast.

"_Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled. I think it meant "Eat my pants!"_

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Now!"

The passengers outside were yelling, "We're going to die!"

"Run!" Renee yelled.

"She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" Annabeth yelled.

We plunged into the darkness, the bus in flames, and nothing but darkness ahead of us. I thought we were going to die, but surprisingly we did not.

**Again, thanks for all those who R & R & F & F! (Read, Review, Favorite, Follow)**

_**~Melissa**_


	6. Chapter 6: Medusa's Lair

**Chapter 6: Medusa's Lair**

**Melissa: Thank you guys for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER – DON'T OWN PJO, SADLY. ):**

**PERCY**

When we got out from the vicinity of the bus, I passed out and had a dream. The worst dream Demigods could ever have. But this one seems to be – how should I put it – diverting.

"_Mom," said boy. "Maybe we should leave…"_

"_No!" the Mother screamed. "I don't want you and Renee to leave!"_

Renee? I thought. This must be Renee's and Luke's childhood.

"_But Mother," said an innocent Renee. "Monsters would stop harassing you."_

"_Renee's right," reasoned Luke. "Those Monsters… You and the house could be safe. And Dad, if he was here, he'd protect you."_

_xXx_

"_Rey!" Luke yelled. "Run!"_

"_Luke!"_

What were they running from? I wondered. Wait… that looks like the Minotaur…

"_Luke! I'll help you!" Renee charged her dagger at the Minotaur. It growled, and was angrier. It prepared to lift its axe and swing it at Renee._

_ZAP!_

"_Move!" a voice screamed and Renee cleared out of the Minotaur's path. A girl about age 7 charged her electric spear at the Minotaur's stomach. It vaporized into sulfur._

_Renee was in Luke's arms, frightened and crying. "Luke, when would the Monsters ever stop?"_

"_I don't know, Rey, I don't know," Luke paused. "Thank you for saving us."_

"_No problem, I've been at it for days now… My name's Thalia, how about you?" the girl asked._

"_Luke and this is my sister, Renee."_

"Percy… Percy, wake up!"

I snapped out of my dream and smelled food.

"Where am I?" I asked, groggily.

"In front of a house," someone answered.

I sat up and saw a sign that read: _ANTU MES GDERAN GOUMEN MEPROIMU. _

"What the heck does that say, Annabeth?"

"I don't know," she grunted.

Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

"Oh," I responded. Being dyslexic and ADHD were two traits of what many Demigods have. It's not like I hate myself for it, I feel like it's interfering with my life. Well, you know… Just trying to lead a normal life here, but next thing you know it, you'll be blowing up schools and stuff like that, all of the time.

We entered the building. It smelled like someone was cooking.

"Mmmm… I could really use something to eat," I said, stomach growling.

"Me too," Renee agreed. "I'm hungry."

We spotted some fresh baked cookies on the table. They looked like they've been here waiting for someone. Renee dashed to the table and grabbed a cookie. Before she could grab a bite, Annabeth swatted it away.

"Hey! And you wasted it, too!" whined Renee. "It was chocolate chip. My favorite."

The cookie vaporized.

"Oh…" mumbled Renee. "Not real cookies. Then…"

"Hello, dears, welcome to Aunty Em's. Are you here to order?" a woman asked.

"Um, no," Annabeth said quickly. "You see, my friend here just couldn't help taking one of your delicious- looking cookies."

"Hey! Did not! I was inspecting them! I'm not a thief!" Renee protested, throwing her hands in the air.

"Then you must be really hungry. Won't you mind a tour?"

"Sure!" Grover exclaimed.

We went through the house. What really freaked me out was the people-like-statues.

"Those statues! They're my prized artwork! Simply beautiful!"

"Hey!" Grover laughed. "That looks just like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

The woman smiled. "Glad you like it, Grover, dear."

"I make statues for a living. If you want, I could take a picture of you four."

"Thanks!" I said as she went to get a camera.

"Smile for the camera, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Renee. Renee, don't be like that. Smile like your life depends on it."

"How do you know-"

"Smile!"

"Percy!" Annabeth pushed us away from the camera. "She's a Medusa!"

"DAMN YOU DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!" The woman cursed, revealing snakes on her head.

I froze. I heard about Medusas before in myths. But, a real one?

"Run, guys!"

We ran to the back garden and clambered into a truck. "Drive!"

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY," Medusa hissed. "You Perseus Jackson will surely be a nice work of art. And your little friends will join you as well."

The truck exploded and we fell onto the grass.

"Scatter!" Annabeth demanded.

We scattered, making sure Medusa was not in sight. I sighed, wanting to sit down. Suddenly my face was forced right. I closed my eyes tightly and felt Medusa hissing.

"Perseus Jackson. Open your eyes. You will be a work of art. Perhaps, one of my prized possessions. Or you could choose. Suffer at the wrath of the Gods or turn into my statue?"

"Neither!" I responded. I felt Medusa's grip loosen. A sword had cut through her neck.

"YOU!"

"Percy!"

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Renee looking down on me.

"Thanks," I said, awkwardly. "What should we do with Medusa? And where are Annabeth and Grover?"

"Here!" Annabeth and Grover trotted behind Renee.

"I can't believe it! My Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover cried.

We went inside the house and I put Medusa's head into a package:

_To the Gods:_

_Hope you're doing well._

_New York Empire State Building, 65000._

_Best wishes,_

_Percy Jackson_

"The Gods won't like that," Annabeth said, eyes on me.

"Well… What else should we do with it?"

"Keep it, use it as some sort of weapon?"

"Fine," I grumbled handing the head to Grover.

"Why me? No way!"

"Just do it, Goat Boy," Renee commanded.

"Fine…" And next thing we knew, we were on the road again.

_**Yay! Chappie's done! Please R & F!**_

_**Shreya Lyre**_


End file.
